kokoro
by dazai-san
Summary: Kakashi likes Tenzo because when he sees him he is reminded that he has a heart because it starts beating just a little faster. (Tenzo/Kakashi, OOC, if I say so myself. Copious amounts of fluff abound)


**Title:** kokoro

 **Summary:** Kakashi likes Tenzo because when he sees him he is reminded that he has a heart because it starts beating just a little faster. (Tenzo/Kakashi, OOC, if I say so myself. Copious amounts of fluff abound)

.

Kakashi blinks drowsily under the shade of a sakura tree, the leaves providing ample shade and reminding him of his female student. It's pleasantly warm here, not too hot like out under sun, but not unnaturally cool like the inside of the air conditioned buildings. He likes days like these.

Around the grassy field, several children frolic around, carefree and young, and Kakashi might've been like them had he not lived in wartimes. He smiles a little fondly behind the covers of his book, which he honestly isn't actually reading.

Kakashi yawns again, the action hidden behind the book. Maybe chaining missions isn't the best idea, but oh well.

He jumps a little when somebody sits down next to him, and Kakashi wonders exactly _when_ he'd dozed off, but that train of thought is cut off when he realized exactly _who_ just sat down next to him.

"Oh, hello, Tenzo," Kakashi says, faking nonchalance while he tries to ignore the only partially hidden by his mask warmth crawling up his neck along with the rapid _ba-dump_ of his heart.

There's a reason Kakashi likes Tenzo. There's usually a reason for most things Kakashi does. And Kakashi's reason for liking Tenzo is that he reminds him that he's human. That he has a heart, like everybody else, because his stupid heartbeat decides to make itself known, beating loudly in his ears.

"Good afternoon, Kakashi-senpai." Tenzo smiles a little at him and Kakashi's heart skips a beat. _Stop it,_ he scolds himself. _He does this often._ Doesn't stop it from making Kakashi go insane, though.

"Mmm."

"Senpai, are you tired?"

 _Tired of liking you, yes._ "No, not really. Why?"

"You were practically asleep when I found you," Tenzo deadpans. "And you're telling me you're not tired?"

"…so?"

"Senpai, have you been chaining missions again?"

Kakashi says nothing, just turning a page without even reading. His mind is too foggy to, anyway.

"You know it's bad for your health, Kakashi-senpai."

"It keeps me occupied," Kakashi replies, just a tiny hint bitterly. "Especially since I have nothing to do." _It's not like I have any right to. I failed Team Seven again, haven't I?_

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Sleeping's boring."

"That's not an excuse. Night terrors?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not," Tenzo snaps, and it's a little unusual to hear the usually level-headed shinobi use such a tone. "You're going to sleep, even if I have to pin you down and force sleeping pills down your throat."

 _I'm not entirely sure I wouldn't enjoy that._ Then he flushes an unhealthy shade of red that has nothing to do with the heat.

"S-senpai? Are you okay?"

Tenzo proceeds to lean in really close, and it doesn't help matters at all, and his stupid traitorous heart continues to pick up its pace in his ears.

 _It was never this bad in ANBU!_ Kakashi thinks, embarrassed. _It's the lack of sleep. It's got to be._

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. C-could you please get out of my face now, Tenzo? Thanks." Tenzo frowns a little, pulling away.

"You should still sleep."

"Yeah, I was going to do that." Kakashi moves to stand, trying his damned hardest to get away from Tenzo, swallow some sleeping pills, and stay asleep for a week.

But Tenzo, that _bastard_ , stops him and pulls him back down.

"Um. Tenzo. I'm trying to go home and sleep?" He desperately tries and fails to ignore the fact that Tenzo is holding him.

"You can sleep here," Tenzo mumbles into his neck, and Kakashi twitches a little.

"How," Kakashi deadpans with no inflection, but he doesn't try to break out of Tenzo's hold.

"Just do."

"I can't really do anything else but _think_ when you're… you're…" Kakashi gesticulates wildly and wilts, sighing explosively.

"Really?" Tenzo asks, and Kakashi swears there's a hint of smugness in his voice.

"Tenzo, are you laughing at me?" Kakashi demands, squirming out of his hold to turn around and glare at his impudent kohai.

Tenzo gives him an all too innocent look. "Whatever are you talking about, Kakashi-senpai?" he replies.

"Tenzo you—"

Whatever Kakashi has to say is lost.

Because it's not like he _can_ talk when there's something obscuring his mouth other than his mask. Or when it's Tenzo doing it. To be more specific, Tenzo's mouth.

Kakashi feels lightheaded with embarrassment, exhilaration, and exuberance at the same time.

"Do you think you can sleep now, senpai?"

"I—um—no—I mean—yes—how did you—what?"

Tenzo smiles a little at him. "Anko-san told me. Go to sleep, Kakashi-senpai."

 _Why aren't I surprised?_ Kakashi muses, slightly exasperated.

But he gives a resigned sigh and does as Tenzo asked.

.

 **a/n:** omg this

"Kokoro" means "heart, spirit", by the way.

Fluff kill me now how did I even write this omg

Review please? :


End file.
